


The Return.

by ThePoetess



Series: Star Trek [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Original Series, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is held aboard the newly rechristened USS Enterprise.<br/>Disaster strikes for the crew of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morse Code and Lots of Singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone likes it.

When I have fears that I may cease to be   
Before my pen has glean'd my teeming brain,   
Before high-piled books, in charactery,   
Hold like rich garners the full ripen'd grain;   
When I behold, upon the night's starr'd face,   
Huge cloudy symbols of a high romance,   
And think that I may never live to trace   
Their shadows, with the magic hand of chance.  
\- John Keats.

 

"Damnit Jim, if you had just done what was required it wouldn't have turned out like this, it would have gone as planned, damnit Jim, why'd you have to do that!?" Jim Kirk ignored him as he asked Spock dejectedly, "Are you just gonna sit there and pluck that thing Spock? Or are you gonna play something?" Bones had hated his incarceration, but he had started to hate it more when Jim Kirk had started to sing off tune "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream..." "You're horrible Jim, horrible." "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream... Does this annoy you Bones?" James Kirk gave a teasing smile as he leaned against the wall of his cell. "What's that noise?"  
A rhythmic tapping had started in the wall beside Kirk's head "I believe it is a primitive form of communication known as morse Code." Spock cocked his head to the side to listen. Jim tapped the wall experimentally.  
"You're right. I'm out of practice."  
The tapping continued at the same pace.  
"That's an "S".  
"T". McCoy listened closely as the tapping continued, "damnit Jim what can this be!?"  
"A"... "N"... "D" Jim scowled running a hand through his hair "end of word."  
"Stand". McCoy scowled as the next word was tapped out.  
"New word... "B"... "A"... "  
"C"... "K".  
"Back" Kirk grinned in confusion getting to his feet "Stand back".  
Altogether they muttered the words "Stand back"  
At that moment the wall before them exploded and as the dust cleared they were able to make out two grinning cinder block dust covered faces, Scotty and Chekov. Scotty scowled and rolled his eyes, then he walked over the remaining wall and took Kirk by his arm.  
"What are you standing around for? Do you not know a jailbreak when you see one? Honestly captain sometimes I wonder if there really is any knowledge in that brain of yours, meaning no offense sir," Chekov made his way to McCoy's side and shook both Spock and McCoy's hands "Doctor McCoy! Mr. Spock! Doctor McCoy, it is wery good to see you, you got my message!?" Bones squinted into the proud face of the seventeen year old ensign "your message? That was you knocking on the wall kid?" Chekov beamed "yes sir, that vas me, mr. Scott blew the wall after I ended the message." McCoy had never been so happy in his life to see either Scotty or Chekov, but now he felt a deep desire to hug the kid, "good job Chekov. Like the red shirt." Chekov grimaced "l don't, but I like helping Mr. Scott. Vhen I asked if they had a different colour, they said I vas an engineer now, so put on ze red shirt."  
"Good good kid. Now what is everyone standing around for!?" Chekov handed him a phaser and they followed Scotty and Kirk's retreating backs down the hallway.  
"I'll tell you one thing, Spock: You never cease to amaze me."  
"Nor I, myself. " a hint of a smile formed on his face and one eyebrow raised, then he exited the biolift and was again the pointy eared goblin McCoy secretly liked so much. Jim clapped him on the back as he moved past the doctor into his bridge. McCoy managed a smile and a sigh of relief "home sweet home," he grumbled as he followed ensign Chekov onto the bridge. Hikaru Sulu in the captains chair looked relieved when he was released from his temporary post as acting captain of the USS Enterprise.  
"Captain it is so good to see you." "And I you mr. Sulu." Jim Kirk flopped down into his chair and crossed his legs before saying "Mr. Scott, mr. Chekov, never do that again, I mean it. If you feel the urge to rescue us while risking your lives in the process -" Chekov smiled "leave you behind keptin? We know." Scotty slapped the young ensign on his back heartily laughing as he did so, "not that bad of an idea captain, I think the boys on to something sir!" Kirk smirked "no Chekov, if it means risking your lives find another way, another plan." Bones couldn't hold back a smile. There was something about the young ensign that made Leonard McCoy smile, and he couldn't help it. "Doctor McCoy?" Chekov stood in the doorway of the sickbay, cradling his left hand in his other and trying not to wince as the large burn blazed with heat, making his skin bubble. McCoy who was by now accustomed to weekly visits from the young ensign was not surprised in the slightest to hear his voice, he turned and took in the injury with a doctor's keen and quick interest and a incredulous stare. It usually had been a small cut here or there, sometimes a first degree burn, but nothing like this "What happened man!?" Chekov gave a slight smile before the pain kicked in "I fixed the warp drive for Mr. Scott, but the sparks caught on my sleeve and burst into flames." Bones gave a low sigh "you better sit down." Chekov did so and Bones got to work on the very red burn "damnit man! As soon as you put on a red shirt, you almost get killed, there is a reason why the commanding officers and ensigns wear yellow," "Mr. Scott vears a red shirt," Bones scowled "yeah, well kid, he's one of the lucky ones." Chekov smiled "I thought you didn't believe in luck." McCoy wrapped the ensign's hand loosely after he administered a healing cream to the burn "Chekov," the young Russian looked back as he stopped in the door, he tried to raise one eyebrow like Mr. Spock did, he failed, "yes Doctor McCoy?" Bones stared at the young man for a moment before saying gruffly "try and be a bit more careful will you kid?" Chekov smiled and nodded "thank you doctor, I vill try."


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disaster strikes.

Bright star, would I were steadfast as thou art! -  
Not in lone splendour hung aloft the night,  
And watching, with eternal lids apart,  
Like Nature's patient sleepless Eremite,  
The moving waters at their priestlike task  
Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,  
Or gazing on the new soft fallen mask  
Of snow upon the mountains and the moors -  
No -yet still steadfast, still unchangeable. - John Keats.

James Kirk stood in front of the mirror in his quarters staring blankly into his reflection as the small knock came on the door, "enter," he wished the door would stay shut, Chekov entered, poking his head into the room "ve are ready keptin, doctor McCoy is vaiting," Chekov scowled in confusion "should I tell him you cannot make it keptin?"  
Leonard McCoy was nervous, as nervous as he had ever been before. Never in his life had he ever felt this nervous, this excited. A small knock preceded Chekov as he entered "keptin says he is ready and vaiting for you, ve all are," he crossed the room in three strides and fixed the bow tie on McCoy's neck, until it was straight, he was making idle chatter "nurse Chapel is vaiting for you, she is so wery happy she told me, so wery wery happy, are you alright Doctor McCoy?" Bones nodded "did she tell you she was happy?" Chekov nodded with a large smile lighting his face "yes she did, is ewerything okay Doctor McCoy?" Bones grimaced turning to the young ensign who glanced up at the other man after examining his recently healed hand with interest "did I ever tell you that I was married before Chekov?" The young ensign shook his head "I never told you about my daughter, Joanna?" Another shake of the head, Chekov sat down on McCoy's bed and watched the older man mess with his hair in the mirror, the ensign got up saying something in Russian and started to draw a comb through McCoy's hair "how old is your daughter doctor McCoy?" "Six years old, she'll be eleven by the time I get out of here, by the time the five year mission ends." Bones studied the young man "what about you Chekov, do you have any family?" The ensign fervently shook his head "no, no, I have no family, doctor McCoy, no family to speak of." Bones blinked, the boy was looking close to tears all of a sudden "you have a woman down on earth? A girlfriend maybe?" Chekov shook his head "I hardly know anymore Mr. McCoy, I had a girlfriend before, she left me, it was not to be." Bones nodded tight lipped "I'm sorry." Chekov finished his inspection of the doctor then smiled  
"You look wery wery good," he gave the doctor a grin "you vill make her wery happy. Come, the Keptin and the crew are vaiting." Christine Chapel had never felt so happy. Never in her life had she ever felt so happy. Walking down the hallway Bones found himself thinking "am I doing the right thing?" Chekov smiled beside him "Doctor McCoy, if you have any doubt in your mind, please let me reassure you that Nurse Chapel is fully aware of vhat she is doing, knowvone is forcing her, she does love you," Bones glanced sideways at the young man beside him "damnit Chekov you read my mind, you sure talking to Mr. Spock hasn't made you able to read minds!?" Chekov laughed openly for the first time in a while, "I am sure Mr. Spock cannot instantaneously read minds," he walked ahead a few paces then turned "she's not doing so vell," McCoy stopped before him "what are you saying man?" Chekov looked grim and suddenly anxious, he ran to the communicator on the wall and spoke urgently into it "keptin! I think Mr. Scott should meet us in engineering, potoropees?" Hurry in Russian, McCoy went white. Chekov turned quickly to McCoy, "the engine is failing. I do not know vhy." Bones grimaced "Mr. Scott has sure been teaching you well." Chekov shrugged "vhat can I say," he started down the hallway towards the engine room, looking back he smiled "the Enterprise is my home," he said and then he was gone. "Damnit Chekov! Damnit! Don't you die on me! Don't you die on me!" Christine Chapel was waiting patiently for her fiancé when the hurried voice of ensign Chekov came over the com. Kirk, Scott, and Spock had made for the door when the first blast hit the ship, toppling them into one another. "Jim!" Chekov's panicked voice had been replaced by McCoy's equally panicked voice "I need Christine to meet me in the sickbay, damnit kid! Don't you die on me! Don't you do it! Don't you die! Hold on! Tell Christine! Sickbay! It's Chekov!" Bones got off the intercom and knelt to pull Chekov up, the boy was screaming, blood was coursing to the floor, staining the yellow ceremonial dress shirt he wore. McCoy scooped him into his arms and started to run down the hall as fast as he could. "Damnit kid, damnit Chekov don't you die on me!" Reaching sickbay he forced open the door and laid Chekov down on a bed, he then grabbed for his medical table and kit. It was at that moment that Christine Chapel arrived, clad in wedding dress and veil, which she tore off and dropped to the ground. "Damnit kid!" Bones spent no time in asking for what he needed and Christine didn't need to ask. She handed him the clamps.  
Pavel Andrievich Chekov lay limp on the medical bed, deathly white and not breathing, eyes unseeing. Dead. "Damnit kid, damnit Chekov, don't die, damnit kid!" Christine stood by McCoy's side hand on his shoulder as he bent over Chekov, Bones banged his fists down on the medical table. "Damnit Chekov! Why'd you have to go and do that huh!? Why'd you have to go and be a hero!? That's what you get when you try to be heroic! Damnit kid! Damnit!" Breaking, he slammed his fists on the wall till his knuckles bled. Christine stared, not knowing what to do, she had never seen Bones like this.


	3. The Burial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chekov is buried by Bones and the others when they land on a planet. McCoy finds it hard to say goodbye.

O CAPTAIN! my Captain! our fearful trip is done;   
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;   
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring:   
But O heart! heart! heart!   
O the bleeding drops of red,   
Where on the deck my Captain lies,   
Fallen cold and dead. - Walt Whitman

"Damnit Jim! Damnit! I lost him! I lost him -" Jim Kirk handed McCoy a half empty bottle of Romulan ale as Bones tried to wipe away the tears. Just before the wave of bullets had hit the Enterprise Chekov had yelled for McCoy to move, stupidly he had stood there, and that stupidity had cost him. The kid was dead. "Doctor McCoy! Vatch out!" His voice resounded in his head "He saved me Jim, he died saving me Jim, if I had only moved - if I could have moved - I don't know Jim, something tells me he would still be here." Coughing he took a sip of the burning liquid and forced it to go down his throat. Kirk put a hand on his friends shoulder "you couldn't have saved him Bones, he - he was to far gone - " Bones looked up, no longer trying to wipe away the tears "you know Jim, he whispered to me that he was okay, that he was glad to die like this, to die saving a member of his family, did you know that!? He told me he was glad!" Even Spock was having trouble with holding back his emotions, he spoke in his cool calm held back voice "do you know who attacked us Jim? Who tried to sabatoge the ship?" Kirk shook his head "we didn't find anything." Jim Kirk raked through his hair and dragged another hand down his face wearily "any ideas Bones? Bones!?" McCoy had slumped against the table and was crying "why him Jim!? Why him!? Why Chekov!? He was only seventeen! Why him Jim!? Why'd he have to save me Jim!? Why'd he do it!? Whatever got into his head!? - why'd he do it Jim!?" Jim put a comforting arm around his friend and shook his head "I don't know, I think you already have the answer though Bones, it was because we were family to him, you know he told me once that he thought of you as a protective older brother?" McCoy looked up from the table "he thought most highly of you Bones, he wanted to make you proud. I asked him once why he stayed on the Enterprise and he told me that it was because of you, he was afraid that if he left he would make you think of him poorly, as if he didn't want to make you unhappy. He really did like you."


	4. The Cold Hard Facts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and all on the Enterprise deal with unforeseen issues and a face from their past comes back to haunt.

Bones McCoy liked the cold hard facts, he preferred them to anything else, but not today, because today like none of the other days, the cold hard fact was that Pavel Andrievich Chekov, the seventeen year old Russian whiz kid was dead. "He wanted to make you proud." Bones woke to a new pressure on his chest, a pressure not made by Christine's hand on his chest. "Why?" Bones got up and slapped cold water onto his face.

The wedding was the last thing he was thinking of at the moment, it seemed to Bones that nothing could ever go on, nothing would make this new weight on his chest go away, nothing would ever be right again, because Chekov had taken more than just the happiness of the crew with him, he had taken the light of his smile and his love of the ship and crew with him. He had saved Bones by giving his life in the process, because Bones had been family and the Enterprise had been home and for them Chekov had been willing to die for the good of the ship and her crew.

Bones had blamed himself, blamed himself for the kid's death. "He really did like you Bones, he really did like you." Chekov's face was blurred at the edges, because McCoy was losing him, the young ensign had slipped away and was gone, forever, as if he never existed. Bones closed his eyes against the tears. Christine rolled over in bed and opened her eyes to find her fiancé standing by the mirror looking into it with a haggard expression. He turned and saw she was awake, he came to sit by her side and she wearily rubbed her eyes before she clutched his hand.

Jim Kirk opened the door to Chekov's empty room and walked in with McCoy following to find the rom semi neat and tidy. The bed was half made and the shelves were orderly, while one or two books were out of place. Bones picked one of the books up and laughed pointing to the cover, "look Jim, engineering for dummies, as if Chekov needed that, he knew everything about engineering," Jim nodded "Scotty taught him well." Bones couldn't hold back a smile, "I miss him Jim, I hate it, but I do, I miss him and I don't care what that pointed eared emotionless goblin has to say - he feels it too - even if you didn't have emotions it would be hard not to feel anything now, it's Chekov." Spock had walked in on the wrong moment "see it or not doctor I do feel, though I try to hide it, I feel greatly for the loss of Pavel Chekov, I picked him from Star Fleet Academy myself. You have seen me angry doctor, as you saw me almost choke the captain because I was mourning the loss of my mother, it is the same for me now, only we have all lost a member of our family, our brother or son, we have lost him and though you may not see it, doctor, I am very saddened over the loss of Chekov." He looked about the room then turned to leave, emotions welling up in the middle of his throat making him feel as if he were choking on hot angry tears, making his throat sting, "good day gentlemen, doctor." He turned away and left through the door. Hikaru Sulu looked sideways at the empty chair beside him. Of course it had been filled, they'd dragged some red shirt up here and changed him, upgraded him into command gold, Sulu stared at the new man wanting him to fizzle away into nonexistance and be replaced by his old friend and Pavel would look at him and say in his puzzled voice, a large smile on his face "dead!? Vhat are you talking about!? It vas a wery bad dream you must have had, just a wery bad dream." Yes, it was a bad dream, a very bad one, Sulu turned to the new navigator "you have very large boots to fill, the last navigator was the very best, you think a red shirt can fly this thing like he did?" Nyota Uhura felt herself starting to sit down before she knew she was in her chair, she had turned to inform Sulu and Chekov that all systems were good when she had realized the horrible truth, Chekov was not there, he never could be again, because Chekov was dead. Uhura looked to the captain then to Spock standing beside him "all systems are working, captain." James Kirk nodded tight lipped "Mr. Chekov, mr. Sulu, I'm sorry what is your name?" The new ensign shrugged "Ensign Kevin O'Rielly." Hikaru Sulu pushed the Enterprise into warp drive and they shot off into the starry night.


	5. Khan!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the crew of the Enterprise meet an enemy for the third time. Spock finally breaks, showing emotion.

Out through the fields and the woods  
And over the walls I have wended;  
I have climbed the hills of view  
And looked at the world, and descended;  
I have come by the highway home,  
And lo, it is ended. 

The leaves are all dead on the ground,  
Save those that the oak is keeping  
To ravel them one by one  
And let them go scraping and creeping  
Out over the crusted snow,  
When others are sleeping. 

And the dead leaves lie huddled and still,  
No longer blown hither and thither;  
The last lone aster is gone;  
The flowers of the witch hazel wither;  
The heart is still aching to seek,  
But the feet question ‘Whither? ’ 

Ah, when to the heart of man  
Was it ever less than a treason  
To go with the drift of things,  
To yield with a grace to reason,  
And bow and accept the end  
Of a love or a season? - Robert Frost (about death)

 

Khan Noonien Sighn had been having a very bad day, a very bad day indeed when he come into direct contact with his figurative great white whale, the Enterprise. His day started to be looking up. He smiled to himself "now Captain Kirk, you will remember my name. If you survive." He pulled the trigger. At that moment aboard the Enterprise McCoy and Chekov had just stopped in the hallway, Chekov had delivered his panicked message over the com and had just told Bones that the Enterprise was his home when the bullets from the Klingon warbirds had breached the hull. Khan never forgot a face and McCoy had been on the top of his figurative list of names, directly under captain James Tiberius Kirk and Spock.

But that kid, Cherpov or - well whatever his name was he had got in the way and McCoy by some miracle, scratch that, Khan didn't believe in miracles, much less than that did he believe himself to be a psychotic, egotistical, maniac, much less a miracle worker. Through the confusion Khan had managed to slip away into the darkness of the night sky.

"Khan!!!!!!!!!!?" Through a reasonably long time Kirk yelled the one word that could make his blood boil with anger, his voice petered out and Scotty was mute in front of him, shocked and holding a piece of the scrapped Klingon warbird "yes sir, it wasna easy to find but I did sir, I couldna stop myself from going to where - well captain, what're you thinking?" Jim looked up into Scotty's face and his face was burning with anger "Khan." Jim was walking quickly down the hallway followed by Hikaru Sulu, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy "Bones, we may have found our man, now Sulu I want you, Mr.s Spock, McCoy, and Scott to come with me," Bones looked grim and asked "what's the plan Jim?" Jim gave him a grim look of withheld anger "we go get him."


	6. Scotty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Bones, Spock, Scotty, Sulu, and a couple of red shirts beam down to Alpha Gamma three to bring Khan to justice. What happens when Kevin O'Rielly is left in control of the Enterprise? See for yourself in the next installment of The Return.

There’s so many storms of life  
that effects us on our way  
tempting us to go for shelter  
hiding from these times so grey

These shelters only are temporary  
for eventually their seams do crack  
lying there prone to be shot  
sure to be hit from the enemy attack

It’s better to use strength you have  
and use your own eagle’s wing  
so fly high above that storm  
to be like a victorious king  
\- Gordon McConnel

 

"Good idea captain - if I wasna thinking I might die, it would be fun captain, oh look, I think I can see my house from here! Marvelous captain!" Bones was tense and Scotty's excited and nervous chatter did not help, he brushed past Jim and hailed Scotty over the com in the Gallileo seven space craft "damnit man! Would you just shut your mouth for one second!? We are trying to catch a psychotic killer here! We are not site seeing! Remember who we lost here! We are not having a picnic Scotty!" He turned from the com "Sorry Jim," Jim waved it away "it's okay Bones, we all understand. Now let's go get this son of a - " at that moment a shock wave rocketed into the ship.

"Captain, Spock," Uhura's voice came over the com "Nyota what is it? Is all well?" "I wouldn't say that sir, everyone has gone crazy, mr. Reilly has locked himself in the engine room, he will not come out, other crew members are showing other symptoms." Then the transmission began to get choppy "captain something is blocking our transmission, I can't reach you," her voice faded then was replaced by another one, an Irish lilt, singing Irish love songs. "I'll take you ho-o-o-me Kathleen, you'll be my lo-ver forevermore - I'll take you ho-me Kathleen." Kirk hailed engineering "Reilly! This is the captain, could you just shut up!?"


	7. Khan and the Unexpected Advantage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An all out battle ensues.

You and I will dance among the stars  
wistfully wilting across the willowy floor  
falling upon our feet like fruit  
collapsing to the chaotic grass  
rolling around the hills, until we stop  
and rest our hands together  
softly, softly, 

just a little ghost of a touch  
for we are together  
in the mounds beneath this tree  
which has grown from our broken bones  
and fed upon our chanting moans  
through our pulp and our pureed stones  
and we reach through our nutrient  
towards the sky, lifting our arms high. - Andrea Edwards.

 

"Captain is there no way that we can jam the transmission!? This is the fourth time Reilly has sung that song, and after four times we canna expect him to get better." Jim flipped the com switch "I'll see what we can do Scotty, hang in there," Scotty scowled "pun intended sir?" Kirk stroked through his hair nervously "no Scotty, no," he said as the limping Klingon warbird came into sight. "Bones get ready."

"Jim, how the hell are we going to capture Khan!?" Spock turned "As greatly as it confuses me to say it, I too agree with the doctor," McCoy flopped into the co-pilots chair "well that fills me with comfort," Jim smirked "how can we win against him Jim?" "We can't, I won't lie to you, it doesn't look good, our odds, I'll tell you Bones, they're stacked against us, but I'll tell you one thing, Khan believes us to be predictable," Bones stood "of course." "So the best thing to do would be to be unpredictable." Jim nodded "right you are Spock, unpredictable, also I think we have a unexpected advantage over Khan Noonien Sighn."


	8. Remembrance of a Vulcan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock remembers Chekov.  
> The crew has to endure more singing from Lieutenant Reilly and Khan gets an unexpected surprise.

"I'll take you ho-o-o-me Kath-lee-n," Kirk pressed the button "damnit Reilly take your hand off the com button and for goodness sake! Stop singing! That is a order!" There was a moment where he thought Reilly had stopped, but no, he had merely switched songs "she said she-ll die for tha-t White, or-an-ge, and grr-een." Kirk cursed and switched off the com, not his first great idea, "Bones where was Reilly born?" "He's a native of New York Jim," Bones was sitting in a chair, head in hands when the first wave hit.  
Kirk switched on communications "Khan, you s.o.b. I know you are there, we have the Enterprise in orbit, locked on to your position, do not test me, if you try to run, I will follow." The Klingon warbird had started to move. "Jim, he's moving away!" "We wait here Bones, now, Enterprise beam us up!"

Suddenly in the warbird Khan felt himself being digitalised into glowing sparks as he was pulled upwards towards the Enterprise.

"Security when we arrive I want Khan taken into custody. Kirk out." Jim leaned back in the chair and ruffled his hair "now see that Bones? That is how you stay one step ahead, with a unexpected advantage."

"Mr. Spock! Mr. Spock! If zhe grawitational pull decreases -" Spock looked up to find Cadet Chekov smiling excitedly down at him as Spock ate his lunch in the Star Fleet officer's mess hall. He held back a smile, barely, cadet Chekov had always been a favorite of his at Star Fleet Academy "yes mr. Chekov? How did you get into the officers hall?" "Not important mr. Spock! As I vas saying, if zhe grawitational pull decreases -" "Spock! Spock stop!" Chekov had faded back into memory, Spock looked up to find himself back on the Enterprise just having been beamed from the Gallileo seven to the transporter room, having just punched Khan Noonien Sighn in his haughty face. "Spock! Stop!" Uhura was suddenly there and had grabbed his arm by his elbow, her eyes were pleading with him "Spock, please, stop!? Stop?"

One more good punch and he was done, he let his arm fall to his side. "I am sorry Uhura, captain," he met Bones' eyes as he started to walk away, but the doctor grabbed his arm "good job Spock, I hope those bruises hurt him." Kirk stopped them both "Spock, I think Chekov would not have wanted you to do that on account of him." Spock blanched "I assure you captain that I will not let my emotions lead me to this again, shows of emotion aren't my strong suit. Now I must retire to my quarters, good day Jim, Doctor McCoy." And with that he walked away with Uhura following. "Whatever got into him Bones?" Bones scowled "it wasn't what got in Jim, it was what he finally let out."


	9. Damnit Jim! I don't need a doctor! I am the doctor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones has his work cut out for him healing the crew.  
> Kirk deals with Reilly and Spock pays a visit to Khan. Christine Chapel is faced with a hard decision.

If I should die,  
And you should live,  
And time should gurgle on,  
And morn should beam,  
And noon should burn,  
As it has usual done;  
If birds should build as early,  
And bees as bustling go,–  
One might depart at option  
From enterprise below! - Emily Dickinson 

 

Whatever appears to leave us  
Actually does not leave.  
Whatever appears to stay with us  
Actually does not stay.  
Nothing remains.  
Everything is a mystery  
Of constant gain and loss. - Sri Chinmoy

"Mr. Reilly! Open the door!?" "With a rum rum a rum rum rum, clap for me da-ddy - oh! Clap for me Daddy oh, oh that can't be good." Kevin O'Reilly was still singing when the door burst open and McCoy and Kirk entered through the melted away section of the door, followed closely by a somewhat unhappy Montgomery Scott. "Khan Noonien Sighn," Khan turned in his cell, taking in Spock standing before him he smiled. "Come to finish what you started Mr. Spock?" Spock held the phaser in his left hand and blankly looked down at it, then a minute later he chucked the phaser to the side, "I am a Vulcan, I cannot harm you for I will watch you go on trial for your crimes, and I will enjoy it." Khan smiled "No doubt you will."  
"I don't need a doctor, damn it, I am the doctor!" Bones McCoy was having a hard time. Whatever had made the crew act this way, and it was weird,  
Wasn't giving up without a fight. Christine Chapel hailed him on the com with another weird story "ensign Sulu is sword fighting down the hallways and is challenging the crew to fight." Bones turned quickly "we'll get him down here pronto! As if I don't have enough to deal with."  
"I'll take you ho-o-o-me Kathleen!" Bones turned back to his singing patient "nurse would you help me! Damnit! This guy's singing like a bird, nurse!?" Something had happened to Spock, his eyes were wet with tears and he was walking down the hallways weeping, least to say, it did nothing for the crew's moral. Bones hailed Kirk over the com "Damnit Jim! Spock has gone crazy, everybody's gone plum crazy!"


	10. Kirk Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kirk talks to Khan. McCoy finds a cure for insanity before he goes insane himself.

Bones McCoy was going crazy. Jim kept bringing more and more crazy crewmen and women to sickbay, he had a line out the door a mile long and it was getting out of hand! "Damnit Jim, I can't seem to find out what's wrong with them! Reilly won't shut up, his voice is like a drill cutting into my head! Sulu won't stop trying to challenge people to a sword fight, lieutenant Macphearson won't stop giggling, I had to give him something to stop him from opening his mouth and making that horrible noise, and Spock, what the hell happened to Spock? He's crying over Chekov, and as we all know emotions aren't his strong suit!" Jim frowned "I don't know Bones," "captain?" Uhura burst in "what has happened!? I found Spock in Mr. Chekov's room crying, then when he saw me he started following me around like a love sick puppy, it's the first time he told me he loves me." Jim pushed past her and out into the throng of people outside "oh! that's great, we're all so happy for you!" Bones grumbled "now if you don't have anything else to do, I'd like you to get out of the sickbay and go find that pointy eared bastard before he starts singing too!"

"Khan! Do you have anything to do with this!?" Khan smiled quickly then it was gone "captain, I have no clue what you mean, is something wrong? Is the great Captain Kirk out of his league?" Mirthless laughter filled the room stopped suddenly by Kirk's fist "you are going to explain now! Now! Explain you son of a -"  
"Bones we have a problem!" Bones rolled his eyes "you think!? Tell me something I don't know!"

Kirk ran past yelling "Bones! We need to turn the ship!!!" "What!?" Bones yelled after him "Turn the ship!" "Ah great! Can't wait Jim!" Bones followed Jim to the bridge.


	11. Nothing Remains.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk puts the Enterprise into a bad place. Khan finds himself with a surprising advantage to hold against Kirk.

Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
I am not there; I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn’s rain.

When you awaken in the morning’s hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.

Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
I am not there. I did not die.  
\- Mary Frye

"Damnit! Jim, why'd you trust Khan, remember, you, lieutenant what did Kirk have you write down last time we met Khan?" A lieutenant with a clipboard came over "he had me write, don't trust Khan, ever, and you had me underline it, twice." She walked away and Bones turned to Jim "see Jim?"

Jim waved it away "come on Bones what can he really do?" "Now those Klingons are firing at us Jim!" Kirk gritted his teeth "I know, I know Bones,"

Jim Kirk sat up straight in his chair "Scotty can we boost the warp drive fast enough to get out of here?" Down in the engine room Montgomery Scott swore as he ran to the warp drive system "I'm going as fast as I can captain!" "Not fast enough Scotty!" Scotty reached the warp drive"captain, my god! Captain! It seems Mr. Chekov just saved all our lives! If I am correct, yes! He boosted the warp drive captain! I canna believe it!" "Excellent Scotty! When I give the word I want you to force all power to warp speed," "affirmative captain." Kirk slapped Bones on the back "Bones you can truly be proud of Chekov now, he might have just saved our lives."Bones blanched, frowning he said "damnit Jim I was already proud of him!"

He sat down in one of the chairs and strapped in, Jim gave the command with a tense note to his voice "Alright Scotty, now!" The warp drive hummed then nothing "Scotty! Did you break my ship! Scotty!? Mr. Scott!?" Nothing but static, "seems I have you at a disadvantage Captain Kirk, a very large disadvantage." "Khan! How'd you get out!" Khan's laughter rang out over the com, Bones frowned "well that isn't disturbing at all Jim! You should have just let me kill him when I had the chance!" "Bones you are a doctor, it goes against a doctor's code to kill a person," Bones' had started to fume "well Jim I wouldn't have been acting as a doctor at that moment now would I have!? Do you forget he tried to kill you and all these people Jim!? Why he succeeded in killing one of our finest, do you forget that it was him that killed Chekov!? Why Jim you'd be crazy if you think I'm going to watch him go on trial, he should die here, right now! Why he -" "Bones, I said he'll stand trial! And I mean it!" Jim had stood and was yelling. "What do you want Khan!?" In the engine room Khan smiled "What I want captain is for you to admit defeat." Bones swore and crossed to Kirk's side leaning his arms on the chair and leaning in to hiss into Jim's face "Jim you aren't surely thinking about agreeing to his demands!?" Spock had come forward "I once again agree with the doctor," McCoy scowled "well that makes it all the more disturbing, I hope you're not starting a trend of agreeing with me Spock?" Spock raised his eyebrow, just the one, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, doctor McCoy," his eyebrow was still raised. It made Bones think of Chekov and despite the situation he laughed "you know Spock, I can see now what Mr. Chekov liked about you, he admired you very much." For his part Spock looked pleasantly shocked "did he?" Sulu, who as of yet had been silent turned in his chair and smiled quickly before saying "captain, I have a plan."


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Sulu's plan is enacted.

Perhaps you are the morning bird  
singing joyfully at sunrise,  
or the butterfly that dances  
so carelessly on the breeze  
or the rainbow of colors  
that brightens a stormy sky  
or the fingers of afternoon mist  
delicately reaching over the mountains  
or the final few rays of the setting sun  
lighting up the skies  
edging the clouds with a magical glow.  
\- Kirsti A. Dyer

"Good idea Mr. Sulu, but are you sure it'll work?" Sulu shrugged "I'm ninety-six percent sure captain." Bones looked up at Kirk "well that's reassuring."

Kirk rolled his eyes "Scotty you ready?" Down in the engine room Scotty, hiding behind the warp drive wished that Kirk had not said that so loudly over the com, Scotty gulped, creeping towards where Khan stood, "are you trying to sneak up on me Mr. Scott?" It was then that Khan struck out. The engineer fell like a pile of bricks pulling the megalomaniac with him and pushing the ship into warp drive.

Sulu's plan was working.

"Mr. Scott, can you keep Khan interested on you for a minute!?" Bones scoffed "Jim, you want Scotty to do what!?" Down in the engine room Scotty swore "eh captain, I canna hold on much longer though! Khan is strong sir! But he's tiring a wee bit!" Kirk turned to Sulu "Sulu get us the hell outa here," and like Captain Christopher Pike before him he said, leaning forward in his chair "punch it." Sulu punched it.

"Captain! It's working! It's actually working!" Kirk leaned into his chair "and Khan!? Scotty and Khan!?" He heard Scotty grumble then say "sleeping like a baby captain, sleeping like a baby," Kirk breathed a general sigh of relief "good job Scotty, great job. We're going to send him to a deserted planet, get him up to the transporter room, prepare to send him down to the planet." "Eh sir, oh and sir," Jim leaned back into his chair "yes mr. Scott?" "Chekov did good work sir, he found a way to boost the Enterprise's warp speed captain, he re-routed the wires, it works like a dream captain. Purring like a kitten and as tame as one too. I'll make sure myself that this trash gets down to the planet sir. I'll see to it myself." Bones slapped Sulu on his back jubilantly "congratulations Mr. Sulu! Your plan saved us, you and Mr. Chekov."

Bones wiped a tear from his eye before it fell.

Hikaru Sulu smiled and breathed out a calming breath, he swiveled in his chair and looked at the captain "full speed ahead captain?" Lieutenant O'Reilly made his way to the navigator's chair unnoticed. "Yes Mr. Sulu, full speed ahead, oh and Mr. O'Reilly." Well almost unnoticed "yes captain?" "No more singing."

O'Reilly blushed scarlet and looked down at the navigation desk before him "yes captain."  
Jim Kirk stretched in his chair "ahh, it's good to be back, Mr. Scott is Khan on the planet?" "Eh captain he is and serves him right too, I set him with the natives, they get pretty hostile, he'll be fine." The starship cut through the stars, to their next adventure.


End file.
